Microporous membranes have been extensively studied and developed for various separation and/or diffusion applications. Microporous membranes, for example, are widely used in air and water filtration applications as well as separator films in battery constructions. Various single or multiple layer Celgard® microporous polymeric membranes are manufactured and marketed by Celgard, LLC of Charlotte, N.C.
Typically, the insulative properties and organic construction of many microporous membranes often renders them unsuitable for electrically conductive applications and applications involving high temperature, oxidative, and other corrosive environments.